<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Side Of Virgil by ATiredFander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170860">The Dark Side Of Virgil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATiredFander/pseuds/ATiredFander'>ATiredFander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, I'm Sorry, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Cooks, On Hiatus, Overthinking, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATiredFander/pseuds/ATiredFander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts the night before the video Accepting Anxiety.</p><p>It's been a few months since he first showed up to the light sides and Virgil was quickly getting sick of being the outcast.</p><p>(Btw Patton can cook in this. Also, their personalities change a lot... I'm sorry?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Virgils" Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil sat in “his” room smiling at his phone.</p><p>-Dark Sides Group Chat-</p><p>Janus- I’m telling you! He just ate a damn pomegranate with the peel on!</p><p>Remus- What? Can I not have fruit now?</p><p>Janus- No! My point is that you have to cut it open, you can’t just eat it like that!</p><p>Remus-But I already did.</p><p>Janus- Can you back me up here Virge?</p><p>Virgil- I find this quite amusing so thanks but no. Make sure to give him a hard time until the plan works alright Remus?</p><p>Remus- Already on it!</p><p>Janus- Seriously guys?!</p><p>Remus-Seriously.</p><p>Virgil- Seriously.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Virgil heard his name being called and knew it was time to “get up” he dreaded having to put on his act again after all acting was Remus’ job but Janus said Virgil has the highest chance at convincing them he could be a light side and it even seemed to be working.</p><p>He texted a quick goodbye to Janus and Remus and quickly made his way downstairs.</p><p>Virgil walked in seeing Logan reading sitting down at the table, Roman going on about the video coming up and Patton bringing the food to the table.</p><p>“Morning kiddo!” Patton walked over to Virgil and handed him, his coffee</p><p>“Morning Patton you seem extra happy today.” Virgil took a sip of his coffee</p><p>“Awhh thank you for noticing Anxiety!” Patton took his hand, led him to the table before sitting down and continuing, “We have a video soon! I can’t wait!”</p><p>Logan and Roman nodded slightly while Virgil just took another sip of his coffee.</p><p>By the time breakfast was over Virgil’s mental energy was gone and he decided to tell Patton that he was just heading to “his” room.</p><p>Virgil sat down on “his” bed glaring at the lightly colourful room Patton told him he could have, he just wanted to go back to the dark sides already after all Roman seemed to hate him and Logan wasn’t any better. Then an idea came to mind...</p><p>-Dark Sides Group Chat-</p><p>Virgil- Guys I have an idea of how they can trust me more</p><p>Remus- Tell me! Tell me! Does it include hurting them in any way?!</p><p>Virgil- I think it might hurt them emotionally?</p><p>Janus- Then what's your idea Virge?</p><p>Virgil- Well I’m already sick of putting up this act and being in this damn room so what if I just come back to my room?</p><p>Janus- What?</p><p>Virgil- Hear me out! I’ll come back to the dark sides for a bit pretending it’s because I think they hate me or something then convince them I feel more comfortable in my old room.</p><p>Remus- Okay but how will this make them trust you more?</p><p>Virgil- Well their light sides so they’ll feel bad, try and be nicer than we “grow closer.”</p><p>Janus- It could work…. Alright when is the next video?</p><p>Virgil- It’s tomorrow.</p><p>Remus- Then you can come back later tonight! We can hang out while he’s asleep and until they go to your room!</p><p>Virgil- Yeah I guess I’ll have to deal with you guys again ugh</p><p>Remus- You know you loveeeee us!</p><p>Virgil- I would never.</p><p>Janus- I’m the liar here Virgil it suits me better</p><p>Virgil- Fineee. I’ll see you two later alright?</p><p>Remus- Can’t wait to see you!!!</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Virgil smirked already in a better mood, decided to go join the light sides for a bit and see if he could get in a fight with Roman or Logan to add on to his pity story later on.</p><p>Virgil walked down the stairs to see the light sides picking out which board game to play.</p><p>“Ah Anxiety did you decide to join us? You must be in a good mood then” Logan looked up to where Virgil was coming down the stairs</p><p>“Yup I listened to a podcast, that seemed to get me in a better mood so I decided to come and hang out with you guys so I didn’t waste the good mood.” Virgil walked over to the couch taking a seat next to Roman to annoy him</p><p>“Awhhh! Does that mean you like us?” Patton squealed smiling</p><p>“I-I never said that!” Virgil huffed and looked away but smirked noticing his acting skills were getting better</p><p>“Our emo nightmare over here doesn’t want to admit it does he?” Roman full attention was on Virgil jumping at the chance to annoy him</p><p>“I might slightly not mind Patton but definitely not you Princey.” Virgil looked Roman dead in his eyes whilst smirking</p><p>“You little-” Roman was cut off by another squeal from Patton</p><p>“Awhhhhhhhhh! You don’t mind me!!” Patton completely ignoring the second part of his sentence he skipped over to Virgil giving him a bear hug </p><p>“Well since you’re here Anxiety why don’t you help us out by picking a board game” Logan was at the shelf eying the deck of cards</p><p>“Sure I’ll help ya out” Virgil walked over to the games shelf and saw the game that made every family fight, Monopoly.</p><p>“Which one do you want to play?” Logan looked up from where he was squatting</p><p>“I know the best game we can play!” Virgil smirked and grabbed the Monopoly</p><p>“Anxiety… I heard it can make people rilled up and get mad at each other” Patton looked worried while Virgil began to set up the Monopoly</p><p>“Don’t worry Patton I bet it’s just a myth anyway it’s just a game after all” Virgil finished setting up the game and Patton just nodded</p><p>A few minutes later they’ve decided that Logan would be the banker and they all had their starting pieces.</p><p>“Alright whoever gets the highest number on the dice first gets to go first.” Virgil smiled reminiscing about the time the rest of the dark sides played Monopoly with him</p><p> </p><p>An hour later Virgil was winning the game and was targeting Roman</p><p>“How do I keep getting stuck on your plots?!” Roman handed over another Monopoly 50 dollars to Virgil</p><p>“I don’t know Princey maybe you’re just bad at this game” Virgil smirked when Roman got even angrier</p><p>“Or maybe you’re cheating!” Roman handed Logan the dice</p><p>“We’ve been here the whole time, how would he have cheated?” Logan rolled the dice and landed on an empty plot, paying for it.</p><p>“Who knows what he’s capable of? He was a dark side after all.” Roman glared at Virgil</p><p>‘Yes! Finally Roman made a horrible comment!’ Virgil put on a shocked and hurt face.</p><p>“What did you say?!” His expression turned from “hurt” to anger</p><p>“You heard me. How do we know we can even trust you?!” Roman yelled at Virgil</p><p>‘Well he’s smarter then he looks but I have a role to play.’</p><p>“Seriously?! Any one of us could not “be trusted” but just because I used to be a dark side you pick on me?!” Virgil glared at Roman</p><p>“Roman you can’t just say stuff like that…” Patton looked at Roman with disappointment</p><p>“No it’s okay Patton I don’t even see the point I came down here. I’m leaving. Just leave me be please.” Virgil stormed out of the room<br/>
Virgil walked back into “his” room and flopped onto his bed texting the dark sides a bit until falling asleep for a few hours…</p><p>-Downstairs-</p><p>“Roman that was rude.” Patton gave him a disappointed glare</p><p>“I know Patton but what if we really can’t trust him?!” Roman helped Logan pack up the game</p><p>“I agree Virgil seemed to act a little weird today he probably wouldn’t have shown as much emotion as he did when you said that.” Logan put away the game</p><p>“He could have just had a bad sleep or something give him a break!” Patton gave them both a disappointed glare and went to his room</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Virgil was woken up to a text from Deceit saying Thomas was asleep and he sank down.</p><p>Virgil appeared to see Janus and Remus in the kitchen while Janus was reassuring Remus that he sent the text.</p><p>“Well isn’t that precious miss me that much?” Virgil had silently walked over and laughed when Janus and Remus jumped at his voice</p><p>“Well I definitely missed you scaring us.” Janus walked over to Virgil, giving him a hug and Remus quickly walked over joining in the hug</p><p>“Well let's go over your character for tomorrow then we can get too annoying Jan!” Remus skipped over to the table covered in papers</p><p>“Please don’t…” Janus walked over to the table as well dragging Virgil along</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Virgil woke up on the couch seeing board games all over, a bunch of snacks and he noticed a blanket wrapped around him.</p><p>On the other side of the couch, Janus and Remus were huddled up together, sleeping, Virgil took off the blanket and put it on Janus and Remus before heading to his room.</p><p>He walked in smiling at the dark aura around the room, he walked around the room for a bit before heading up to his sleeping area and put on some music while taking away his full effect on Thomas then sat down beginning to check out some Tumblr posts.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later he heard some voices.</p><p>“Where is anxiety-” He heard Thomas start to say</p><p>“What are you doing in my room?!” Virgil appeared quickly making everyone scream</p><p>“I think one of them moved!” Patton pointed at the spider design on his curtains looking terrified</p><p>“Anxiety? Oh my goodness I am so happy to see you! That’s weird?” Thomas’ full attention was on Virgil</p><p>“You literally all just screamed in unison upon seeing me.” Virgil pointed out</p><p>“Sorry. It’s just- you do this thing… where you- where you kind of… appear” Logan said</p><p>Thomas quickly realized what he looked like and began freaking out but Roman quickly came to the rescue.</p><p>“Anxiety, you don’t understand. For some reason I wasn’t feeling your presence at all.” Thomas looked at Virgil with a worried look</p><p>“Yeah I know. It’s because I’ve decided to duck out.” Virgil put on his role as the victim perfectly.</p><p>“Quack” Patton muttered.</p><p>“What- duck out?” Thomas began to look even more worried</p><p>“Quack, quack.” Patton quietly joked again.</p><p>“That’s a thing you can do?” Roman asked</p><p>“For this video, I guess” Logan replied</p><p>“What do you mean” Thomas looked at Virgil for answers</p><p>“I removed myself from the equation,” Virgil continued, “I quit. Decided it wasn’t worth it anymore.”</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Thomas looked even more confused</p><p>“Well, it didn’t seem like I was wanted. You all made that pretty clear anytime I showed up” Virgil looked around the room</p><p>“Wha-” Patton began</p><p>“Except you Patton. You’re a funny guy.” Virgil wanted to spare his feelings</p><p>“I love my dark strange son.” Said Patton smiling</p><p>This conversation continued on them trying to convince him that they needed him. With Logan even going to the extent of using a chart.</p><p>“Was that good? Did I do good?!” Roman questioned after giving Virgil a heartfelt compliment</p><p>“I’m gonna cry. I just don’t want to lose any of you” Patton looked around the room</p><p>Virgil quickly saw what was happening especially when Logan began to freak out too, he simply got Thomas to do a breathing exercise and leave this part of his mind.</p><p>He looked around his room, sighing already missing his wack friends.</p><p> </p><p>They all appeared in Thomas’ normal living room, the light sides sighing in relief.</p><p>“What was a really risky thing you guys did.” Virgil thought out loud</p><p>“Yeah I’m pretty sure if you were with us from the start you’d have kept us from doing that in the first place,” Thomas said</p><p>Virgil felt a pang of guilt but quickly replied, ”Being anxious about the idea of growing more anxious. Yeah, that sounds like me” ‘Or what the character I’m playing would do…’ continued in his head</p><p>“You... rescued me.” Roman looked at Virgil confused</p><p>“Yeah, well... flight-or-fight, am I right?” Virgil didn’t want to take the credit</p><p>“Incredibly right just like you keep Thomas away from potentially dangerous situations you also enable him to escape the one he's managed to get himself into.” Virgil looked over to Logan, smiling lightly but quickly noticed he was staring and looked away embarrassed.</p><p>“I am incredibly proud of you Anxiety.” Patton smiled at Virgil</p><p>Virgil looked away scoffing embarrassed, “pfft whatever.”</p><p>They continued their conversation with Virgil getting more impressed at Logan's knowledge by the second.</p><p>Thomas began to end the video but Virgil quickly interrupted him, “Wait. Oh boy I’m actually considering it…”</p><p>“What?” Thomas looked at Virgil confused</p><p>Virgil just felt as confused (or more) then Thomas looked, “You’ve kinda made me want to open up to you but big surprise I’m really anxious about it.”</p><p>“Anxious! Like you’re name” Patton thought out loud</p><p>“Yup.. that was uh… that- you’re great Patton but actually on the subject of my name” Virgil was confused there was no need to do this though he felt almost as he had to</p><p>“Shut up” Roman pointed at Virgil</p><p>“Oh that’s okay. No pressure if you don’t want to-” Logan tried to reassure Virgil but was quickly cut off</p><p>“Logan. Shut your ever-flapping gob-talker okay?” Patton looked at Virgil excited</p><p>“No pranks or misleading?” Thomas looked at Virgil suspicious</p><p>“Not this time. Oh, man. Why did we have to have a heartfelt moment?” It was nice to say what he was actually thinking for once.</p><p>“It’s totally fine this is a very accepting environment” Patton quickly continued, “But I have to tell you that I have been theorizing on it for a very long time. So if it’s not exactly the name, I think it is I will lose it.”</p><p>“Okay? Promise you won’t laugh though?” Virgil regretted this already</p><p>“Of course not!” Thomas reassured him</p><p>“My name...My name is Virgil! It’s like a band-aid. You gotta rip it off” He looked around quickly</p><p>“Virgil?” Logan looked at Virgil confused</p><p>“Oh but that doesn't end with “-an” or an “-on”.. Shouldn’t it be something like, uh… Virgan?” Patton looked just as confused as Logan</p><p>Roman couldn’t hold back the laugh he was holding</p><p>“Why's that so funny?” Thomas gave Roman a quick glare</p><p>“Um.. because, um... It’s not” Roman looked down</p><p>“I think it’s an awesome name” Thomas smiled</p><p>“It’s not what I anticipated, but I do like it,” Logan said logically</p><p>They continued the conversation with the light sides reassuring him, with him continuing to feel more guilty and Princey letting the idea of the rest of the other dark sides drop</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I know it's a little short I'll try my best to get out the next chapter as quickly as I can! </p><p>This is my first time posting a fanfic type story so I'm a little anxious I hope you enjoy it so far!</p><p>Tumblr (Updates for the fic)- https://antiredhuman.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting To Know Logan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just when Virgil thinks he can get some peace and quiet he's interrupted again...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil got back to the dark side room in which he had already talked to the light sides about staying in and put on his headphones to listen to music but was quickly interrupted by all the light sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan taking back one of his books, Roman wanting his poster which he got nowhere trying to convince Virgil to give it to him and Patton giving him a cute card though it made him feel more guilty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he thought he was left alone Logan appeared once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil sighed, “Did you notice something else I borrowed or are you just here to have another debate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… no. I wanted to see how you were doing after everything that went down.” The logical side almost looked concerned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil looked at him surprised but shrugged and gave him a quick answer, “I’m fine. Just surprised I even told you guys my name. And well the obvious amount of social interaction.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan nodded “Yes that’s understandable people become unpredictable sometimes when there's a rush of emotions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil slightly nodded looking away expecting him to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Virgil I think I might have seemed too harsh in a sense so I would like to start over and we try to get to know each other?” Logan looked around his room taking it all it for real this time as the last two times he had wanted to get out of Virgil's room quite quickly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What? Could this be a prank by Janus? Why would Logan want to get to know me? He’s never tried to get a close friendship with the other sides before from what I’ve seen so why now? Why me?’ Virgil stared at Logan with confusion as he began to be lost in his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan felt his face get slightly red after a few minutes of Virgil just staring at him with confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Virgil? Are you alright?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil jumped at his voice, zoning back in quickly noticing he zoned out, “Oh my god. I am so sorry I just got lost in my thoughts and-” He noticed he was staring at Logan the whole time and began becoming flustered, “I was staring at you the whole time wasn’t I? I am so so so so sorry! I do that sometimes when-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan cut off Virgil mid-rant. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to learn more about Virgil; he just didn’t want him getting more anxious than he already normally was. “Virgil it’s quite alright I was just getting worried after a few minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil nodded slightly sighing quickly getting his composer back, “So uh... this starting over thing… What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I believe another way to say it is, <em> to make a new beginning </em>but how people use the saying when they want to restart a relationship that went wrong.” Logan continued looking at Virgil with his intelligent eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil felt his face becoming redder by the minute, “Relationship? Logan people would uhm… Normally say friendship because.. Saying relationship can imply things…?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan’s face quickly became red at Virgil’s comment, “Right. I will add that to my vocabulary cards later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes when a quiet ding could be heard from Virgil's phone which he grabbed quickly and he felt his face go back to it’s normal pale colour again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Dark Sides Group Chat-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- Virgil~ Who’s in there with you? Are they gone? Can we hang outtttt????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- Logan is here and no stop texting me he’ll get suspicious! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- But I miss you alreadyyyyyyy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus- I agree with Virgil, stop texting him or in the group chat we don’t need you ruining our plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- Ugh. Fine just tell us when the nerd is gone so we can annoy Janus together!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was that?” Logan walked slightly closer to Virgil as he now was able to seeing as the camera was off</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil quickly put his phone away, “Just the dark sides trying to annoy me again. They never seem to give up”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you had a slight smile? Like when Patton makes a pun you slightly smile because you find it funny but don’t want to show it” Logan looked at Virgil straight in the eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Virgil stood dumbfounded </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan nodded, “Am I wrong? You seem to like most of Patton’s puns but don’t want to show it most of the time for some reason just like the way you like fighting with Roman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-.. I mean like J- Deceit told Dark Creativity to leave me alone?” Virgil continued quickly, “What do you mean I like fighting with Roman? He’s <em>annoying</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do like to act like he annoys you but that’s just your relationship with him you both like annoying each other. It seems you enjoy the playful banter that goes on between you two.”</p>
<p>Logan now stood three feet in front of Virgil </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil's face began heating up, “You... You noticed that?  Do you normally notice small details or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It depends. You’re the side that normally notices the small detail right? Since you are anxious most of the time am I correct? Virgil just nodded to Logan’s question so he continued, “Well as for Patton and Roman it’s quite easy to see Patton feels like he can’t show is “bad” emotions and Roman he feels like he’s not good enough sometimes if he doesn't get enough attention.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil looked at Logan curiously suddenly wanting to learn more about this at first look simple guy, “I think I’ll take you up on starting over.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan smiled slightly, “Good to hear. Why don’t we go somewhere else? So I don't get all anxious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good. But I’m conjuring another room we’re not going into the room Thomas is in.” And... Virgil didn’t want to deal with Roman’s or Patton’s never endless energy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose we could do that.”  Logan continued, “So what type of room are you going to conjure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll see” Virgil smirked</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The next second they were in a large garden encased by a glass dome. Everything looked so beautiful, dark benches, bridges over the tiny rivers, the bushes, flowers of different kinds though mostly only dark ones and the large arbour in the middle of the garden containing a small glass table with two chairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah…” Logan was wordless for a minute looking around the garden in surprise</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil shifted around nervously looking at his creation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan got his composer back after slightly taking in the sight in front of him, “Virgil I didn’t expect all of this from you after all this is something Roman would do normally…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well he’s not the only one who can be creative sometimes. It was hard conjuring all of this... I’ve been working on this in my free time. After all, I had nothing else to do..” Virgil was getting growingly nervous</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes that’s understandable this must've taken a while to make. It is quite beautiful though” Logan continued scanning the garden, “May I take a look around?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure go ahead. I’ll be under the arbour since it has the most shade.” Virgil walked over to the arbour in the middle of the dome and sat down quietly</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Logan walked over a few minutes later, “Virgil, I would like to ask you about a flower in the largest garden.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil looked over at Logan from looking at the water currents, “Sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you please come with me to see it?” Logan held out his hand to lead him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess so.” Virgil took Logan's hand, letting him lead him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made it to the largest garden and continued walking on the cut stones in the large garden making their way to the middle to the large garden Logan seemed interested in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what flower did you want to show me?” Virgil looked down to see Logan was still holding his hand so he quickly slipped his hand away</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Black Onyx Helleborus. You have them in the direct middle of this garden and have incased them.” Logan stared at the beautiful black flowers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah it’s my favourite flower I guess but it's also ground cover so I can't just keep it with the other flowers unless something is keeping it from taking over the whole garden.” Virgil looked at the dark flowers in front of him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting I'm excited to learn more about this garden.” Logan had a slight smile </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>They stayed in the garden for quite a while with Logan explaining things about flowers to Virgil or asking questions about the garden and why he chose each flower but just as it was getting dark both of them felt a tug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that Patton wants us back for dinner now” Virgil looked over at Logan who was a few feet in front of him looking at flowers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I suppose he would. Well thank you for the date. I’ll see you at dinner.” With that Logan sank out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait- WAIT WHAT?!” Virgil’s face turned beet red ‘He thought this was a date?! Was it a date?! Did I imply that it was a date?! Wait did Logan want it to be a date?!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil sunk to the floor flustered and looked around his creation, “I guess I can understand why it can be a date..? Oh geez…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Get yourself together Virgil Anxiety Sanders! Wait does that mean Logan thinks of me that way?! No let's not overthink this he could have just meant a friend date. We can think over this after dinner with the light sides before I go to hang out with the Dark Sides.’ He quickly sunk out after letting his face cool down</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Virgil appeared on the couch sprawled out, “Sup.” He made Pat and Roman jump which made him smirk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey kiddo! I went to see if you were in your room but I couldn’t find you where were you?” Patton looked up from the lasagna he was bringing to the table</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was working on another mind space for me.” Virgil wasn’t fully lying because there were a few things he did want to change that he noticed he just didn’t say the part with Logan... Wait where was Logan?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pat where’s Logan?” Virgil looked around for him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh he said that he’d be down in a minute! He just needed to finish some work quickly!” Patton placed down the lasagna and was getting Roman to help him with the dinner set</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh okay..” Virgil sat up and curled up, holding his knees, again overthinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes passed, the creative and empathetic sides finished setting up the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll call Logan for dinner now!” Patton hyper voice snapped Virgil out of his thoughts </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil nodded walking over to the table which he quickly sat down at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan appeared, sending a nod at Patton quickly glancing at Virgil who had looked up from the table at him and gave him a small smile.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Virgil woke up the next day hearing a loud ding, he groaned annoyed he forgot to turn down his phone's volume and quickly grabbed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned his phone to see one message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Logan  Nerd-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan- Virgil I would like to spend some time together working on Thomas’ schedule since Roman wasn’t very helpful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- Sure where should we meet up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan- Let's meet up now to plan out our day, go to breakfast when Patton calls then get to work after that. Met me in my room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- Alright see you in ten?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan- See you then.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil got up lazily, walked over to where he kept his eye shadow and got ready.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Virgil sent a quick text to Logan and appeared in his room seeing him already working at his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan quickly noticed Virgil's presence and turned around slightly in his chair to face him, “Welcome to my room it’s nothing extravagant but it is what it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think the design looks cool. So we’re going to plan out our day first?” Virgil walked over to the desk to see he already got a small chart ready to be filled in</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is correct. I wasn’t sure where you would want us to work so I didn’t fill it in yet.” Logan looked back at his chart waiting for an answer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well we could work in the garden, either of our rooms, Thomas’ living room or one of your mind spaces?” Virgil laid out the options not giving a straight answer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we work in the garden after breakfast but after lunch we could work or hang out in a mind space of mine.” Logan wiped his hand over the chart and the morning was quickly filled in up to breakfast</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” Virgil watched as Logan did the same motion with his hand but now the afternoon was filled in the only thing left was dinner and the time after that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They discussed what to do after dinner but decided to leave it blank to leave time by themselves if they so desired it, they continued talking about their day until they both felt a tug for breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil appeared in his normal chair for breakfast and a few minutes later Logan rose up quickly taking his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So kiddo’s how did you sleep?” Patton smiled handing Logan and Virgil their coffee</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I slept beautifully Padre! I mean I need my beauty sleep to stay this handsome!” Roman grinned being over the top as always</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My sleep was satisfactory, what about you Patton?” Logan looked over to Virgil while speaking to see him sipping his coffee and just shaking his head at Patton’s question</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I slept well thank you Logan! What about you Virgil?” Patton looked over at Virgil to see him still sipping his coffee</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he swallowed his coffee he quickly responded, “I slept alright I guess.” It was a blatant lie he stayed up with the Dark sides most of the night and after that he stayed up overthinking the afternoon with Logan until he eventually drifted to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Patton looked at Virgil worried</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure “dad.” Anyways isn’t Thomas going to audition for another play or something soon?” Virgil opted for changing the subject as quickly as he could</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!!! I’m so excited the judges will be blown away by <em> my </em> talent! I cannot wait!” Roman continued to go on about the play smiling widely</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time breakfast was over Virgil was already sick of how over the top Roman was. Yes Janus and Remus can be over the top but at least when they're being narcissistic they're joking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil sighed to himself and quickly texted Logan to meet him in his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil sat in his room waiting for Logan to rise up when he got a text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Dark Sides Group Chat-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- Virgil~ We only got to hang out for half of the night last night I miss youuuu</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- I’m busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- Don’t be so cold ;-;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- I have work to do we can hang out later tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus- What “work” are you going to be doing Virge?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- Hey! I’m actually doing work and I’m helping Logan with Thomas’ schedule. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- How dare thou betray us by choosing a light side over us!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- Stop being so dramatic Remus. I have to keep up my act anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus- That is correct. So when are you going to help him, maybe we can have breakfast together?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- Oh sorry I had breakfast with the light sides already and Logan is coming like any second now but we can eat some snacks tonight?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus- Sure I guess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- But we miss youuuuuuu!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- Why don’t you help Janus with the plan then? I’m sure he would love the help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus- Not unless he’s actually gonna help and not just be weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- Why are you both so coldddddddd ,-,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- What even is that face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- What face? ,-,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- That one!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- What one?????? ,-,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- This one: ,-,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- Ohhhhhhh that one!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- ._. So what is it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- It’s me upside down crying ,-,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- You are so weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus- Agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- You guys are so meannnnnnn!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus- Thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- Thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- ,-,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- I’m going offline. Logan is going to be here soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus- I’ll miss youuuuuu!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus- Good luck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil- I’ll see you guys later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil put his phone away smiling and quickly went to one of his notebooks to go over the design of the garden once again to get it right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan rose up with a notebook already containing their schedule for the day and a large whiteboard chart to write in Thomas’ schedule for the next week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready to go Virgil?” Logan made his way over to where Virgil was standing over his notebook</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil closed the notebook and nodded in response quickly thinking of the mind space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next moment they were back in the garden, now under the arbour where a stand for the chart was and the glass table was now a much larger rectangle shape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan nodded at the set up slightly smiling, quickly snapped his finger making the stand two sides and a medium-sized whiteboard appeared with a good amount of coloured markers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright let’s get to work shall we?” Logan walked over to the stand placing down his chart and picking up one of the markers after turning around the stand around to see the empty whiteboard</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil walked over to where Logan was standing, “Yup. So what do you have so far for Thomas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well like Roman endlessly going on about he has an audition coming up in a week so we can put that down first as well as practice time for that.” Logan made a quick note on the empty whiteboard for the audition</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll also need enough time to eat and sleep.” Virgil picked a marker of his own and made a note of the basic needs of a human</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. Also, it helps you if Thomas has some time with his friends right” Virgil nodded and Logan taking that was a yes wrote a note for that as well</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued going back and forth writing down slight notes until the whiteboard was completely filled up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that went quicker then I anticipated” Logan looked at the whiteboard with a proud look in his eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil nodded, “We did fill that whiteboard up real quick” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I guess we can start making these notes into a schedule now.” Logan walked to the other side of the board with a black whiteboard marker and his notebook</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to say thank you for being so kind already! Also a sorry in advance if I get really bad at uploading!</p>
<p>I want to give a quick explanation to this- 'Logan walked slightly closer to Virgil as he now was able to seeing as the camera was off' Basically in this AU when the camera is turned on the invisible singular wall between the sides is there but when the camera is on the singular wall is gone.</p>
<p>By the way would you guys like Virgil interacting with the Dark sides next chapter or the Light sides more next chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The schedule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan asks Virgil for some assistance with planning Thomas' schedule... </p><p>Who knows what the day can turn into.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And then <em> he </em> said that <em> he </em> liked his hair! Like I helped him with his hair that day it’s almost like he was complimenting me!” Roman went over the conversation that Thomas had with his partner a few -days once again</p><p> </p><p>“Princey we get it you like the guy because he complimented Thomas again but can we please talk about another topic before lunch is over.” Virgil had become increasingly aggravated at the fanciable side during lunch after spending so much time with the quiet and logical side it was hard getting used to the sudden change </p><p> </p><p>“No need to be such a downer panic at the everywhere,” Roman muttered in a frustrated tone</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways!” Patton said breaking up the soon to be fight, “What have you been up to this morning Logan?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked up from his food for the first time since Roman started his rant, “I was working on Thomas’ schedule with Virgil.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton turned to Virgil smiling, “Awhhhhh! I knew you guys got along since the debate but I didn’t know that you guys were close enough to spend the whole morning together!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pat, we were working on a schedule.” Virgil quickly stated and finished off the rest of his food, “Well I’ve finished my food so I’ll be in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton watched Virgil sink down quickly, “So Logan what do you think so Virgil huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s quite intelligent when he wants to be” Logan got up from the table as he had already finished his food but had been simply waiting on the anxious side to finish, “I have some more things I need to attend to but I’ll see you at dinner. The food was quite good thank, you Patton.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman turned to Patton ignoring Logan sinking down, “So Padre do you think they're a thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Awhh! That would be too cute!” Patton smiled at the surprising idea</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Virgil appeared in his room sighing and was quickly joined by the logical side.</p><p> </p><p>Logan walked over to Virgil with a worried face, “You alright Virgil?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, kinda... It’s hard to get used to the noise change between you and Princey.” Virgil flopped into his dark swivel chair making it spin slightly before he quickly stopped the motion</p><p> </p><p>“Agreeable. I’ve always wondered why you call Roman ‘princey’?” Logan walked over to where Virgil was sitting which Virgil quickly conjured a replica of his chair for Logan</p><p> </p><p>“Well he always has nicknames for me so I might as well have a few for him, I guess princey just stuck and he does dress up like a prince so it fits quite well.” </p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded</p><p> </p><p>“So are we going to your mindspace now or what?” Virgil felt himself getting aggravated again thinking back to Roman’s rant at lunch</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we can do that now.” Logan closed his eyes peacefully though somehow still looking as intelligent as ever</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Virgil stood dumbfounded and looked around the large, extravagant library around him, “Who’s the fansible side now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman?” Logan stated giving Virgil a confused look, “Anyways. Welcome to my library, it has all the books I have read and more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool beans,” Virgil replied quickly not thinking of the person he’s talking to</p><p> </p><p>“..Cool beans…?” Logan looked even more confused than before</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked up to see Logan’s rare confusion and hid a laugh through a cough, “Oh it means to like express approval or something... Sorry forgot who I was talking to there for a sec” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so another slang?” Logan got out his cue cards, phone and began to write down the definition of ‘cool beans’</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, something like that.” Virgil shook his head slightly, amused</p><p> </p><p>“Alright is there any work you need to get done?” Logan looked up from his now finished cue card</p><p> </p><p>Virgil began to shake his head but stopped himself, an idea coming to mind, “So with this library would there be the records of the sides?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think there might be a few books on the history of Thomas and us?” Logan answered</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Could I look around?” Logan nodded and Virgil walked off quickly looking through the sections of books finding a small hidden corner.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-The Dark Sides Group Chat-</p><p> </p><p>Virgil- Guys we want information on the light sides right?</p><p> </p><p>Janus- Virgil. Are you all alright..? Why do you think you’re with the light sides? </p><p> </p><p>Remus- Did you get hit in the head? :0</p><p> </p><p>Virgil- -.- Janus I know why I’m spying on the light sides! Anyways I’m in Logan’s mindspace which is a library.</p><p> </p><p>Remus- So you’re going to burn it all down!</p><p> </p><p>Virgil- What? No? Maybe? Wait no! He said he might have some books on the history of the sides which could get us more information on the light sides!</p><p> </p><p>Janus- Good idea Virge. Try and find those books then we can look over them tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Remus- Yayyy! More bonding time!</p><p> </p><p>Virgil- Remus we’re going to research for our plan.</p><p> </p><p>Remus- Bonding time thoughhh</p><p> </p><p>Janus- *facepalm* </p><p> </p><p>Virgil- Yup I agree with Janus.</p><p> </p><p>Remus- You guys are so meannnnnn ,-,</p><p> </p><p>Janus- You know you love us Remus</p><p> </p><p>Remus- Yes but do you love me ,-,</p><p> </p><p>Janus- I would “never”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil- Look at the time. Welp I need to go</p><p> </p><p>Remus- Meannnn!</p><p> </p><p>Virgil- Haha I’ll talk to you guys later I’ll update ya’ll soon</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Virgil put his phone away, continuing to look through the library.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later he felt a tug but not one he’s felt before as ‘it’ didn’t feel like the light sides, the dark sides or Thomas and ‘it’ didn’t want him to sink down ‘it’ wanted him to follow ‘it’ as whatever ‘it’ is.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil felt himself almost being forced to zone out.</p><p> </p><p>(Third person view)</p><p> </p><p>Virgil continued to walk until he was in a very ancient-looking part of the library. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped in the middle of two bookshelves, crouched down to find a loose floorboard and pulled it up to reveal a book that he slipped into his bag “<em> The neutrals.” </em></p><p> </p><p>(Back to first-person)</p><p> </p><p>Virgil zoned back in to find himself back at the beginning of the library.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez I must have gotten stuck in my head and it didn’t help me at all! I’m back at the beginning. Well close to it.” Virgil muttered to himself frustrated</p><p> </p><p>Logan walked over to Virgil, “Virgil did you find what you wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil jumped not hearing Logan walk up behind him, “Logan you gotta warn a man before you sneak up on them!” Virgil sighed turning around, “But no I didn’t I zoned out and just ending up back here”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting… Well anyways would you like to read with me for a bit?” Logan began to walk away expecting Virgil to follow</p><p> </p><p>‘Well it doesn't seem like I have a choice but it has been a while since I’ve read for fun so I guess this could be alright it’s not like I can’t look for the records later.’ Virgil decided to voice his answer though it already seemed obvious from him following the logical side, “Sure.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few hours later Virgil and Logan felt a familiar tug that stopped their debate.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but the protagonist was just lucky! The antagonist thought of that brilliant plan to save them but in the end, they were seen as the villain because they did what they had to, to survive and-” Virgil was cut off feeling a tug</p><p> </p><p>“Well, time went by quite fast. It was quite nice to read with someone that could keep up with me. We should do it again sometime Virgil.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded, “Yeah it was nice to read for fun I haven’t done that in awhile well unless you maybe count Tumblr”    </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I would count that as reading. What do you mean for fun? Do you research things for Thomas or something?” Logan looked at Virgil curiously </p><p> </p><p>“Well at first I just researched on how to deal with anxiety and stuff like that but now I just research stuff for Thomas’ benefit,” Virgil thought back to the dark sides plan ruining his momentary fun</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of things do you research?” Logan looked sincerely interested</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sighed, “It doesn't really matter. You should go to dinner before Pat gets worried. I’ll eat later. I'm going to go take a nap.” </p><p> </p><p>Logan watched Virgil sink out confused, “Did I say something wrong?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Virgil appeared in the dark sides lounge seeing them already having dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Sup.” Virgil walked over and took his normal seat</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Virgil so you did decide to join us.” Janus looked over to Virgil with a slight smile</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I did,” Virgil said bluntly </p><p> </p><p>Remus shifted over to look at Virgil, “So Virge what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you assume something is wrong?” Virgil looked down glaring at the table</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’re glaring at the table, you’re being blunt and cold which is how you normally act when something is annoying or bothering ya.” Remus continued staring at Virgil</p><p> </p><p>Virgil groaned, “Yeah okay I’m annoyed. It doesn't matter”</p><p> </p><p>Janus exchanged looks with Remus which quickly nodded, “It matters to us. What did the light sides do?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s head shot up quickly, “What? They didn’t do anything! ..Well on purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus sighed, “Okay then what did they accidentally do?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil mumbled under his breath quietly enough so the dark sides couldn’t hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgey you’re gonna have to speak up!” Remus shifted his chair closer to Virgil’s</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shot a glare at Remus and continued to remain silent.</p><p> </p><p>Janus looked at Virgil concerned, “Virgil if you couldn’t find the records that doesn't matter to us we can find information another way.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Virgil continued while getting up from where he was sitting and began pacing back and forth, “That is the problem! I was reading with Logan for pleasure for once! We were having a great time until I brought up that I don’t normally read for fun and of course he asked why! What am I supposed to say?! Oh yeah, I have to write down, read information about you guys oh and did you know I’m spying on you?! Also, everything has been an act which I also had to read and watch a bunch of stuff on acting oh by the way it was nice reading with you today let’s do it again!” </p><p> </p><p>Remus and Janus looked at each other concerned for Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sighed letting himself slide down to the floor, “I just… I don’t want to hurt them right now..”</p><p> </p><p>Janus and Remus got up and slowly walked over to Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>“Virge it’s alright… How about we go hang out in your room for a bit so we can bring the food there to finish later?” Remus spoke quietly </p><p> </p><p>Virgil yawned tiredly, from the day with Logan and his outburst, “Sure... Sorry for yelling.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Virgey!” Remus grinned making Virgil confused, “You wanna ride on the Remus plane?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil groaned again though this time you could see a small smile forming, “Remus we’re not six!”</p><p> </p><p>“Awhhhh cmon! No one is around to judge and Janus is bringing the food to your room anyways.” Remus gave Virgil puppy eyes though it ended looking more creepy as he was in his dark side attire</p><p> </p><p>“Remus-” Virgil was interrupted as he stifled another yawn, “I can walk on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking no for an answer!” Remus pouted like an angry toddler</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shook his head at his antics, “Remus.”   </p><p> </p><p>“Cmon Virge it’s been so longgg!” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil sighed giving in, “Ugh.. fine just this once and I mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Remus turned around kneeling down so Virgil could get on his shoulders.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As soon as Virgil was on Remus’ shoulder’s Remus was running around the room with his arms stretched out making plane noises.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil couldn’t help but stifle a laugh which quickly turned into another yawn which made Remus slow down and walk to Virgil’s room.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later they were at the door to Virgil’s room and a small snore could be heard from the anxious side from the surprisingly slow-paced song Remus was humming and the slow pace Remus was walking as to not wake up the vital dark side.</p><p> </p><p>Janus opened the door quietly for the other dark sides which Remus walked through, making his way to Virgil’s bed and silently setting him down.</p><p> </p><p>Janus walked over, slowly taking his bookbag carefully to not wake him up and put away his stuff in their correct places including the <em> book </em> he had found in his daze leaving it in the bookshelf.</p><p> </p><p>Remus made a plate of food for Virgil leaving it next to his bed with a note and with that the two Dark sides silently sunk out of his room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>(Light Sides Switching POVs)</p><p> </p><p>Logan rose up nodding to Patton as a hello before sitting down for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s doctor gloom?” Roman looked over to Patton questioning</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure…”Patton walked over with dinner placing it down with a frown,” I texted him but he didn’t reply I also called on him and he still didn’t reply” </p><p>Logan spoke up, “Virgil wanted me to inform you two that he is not hungry and has gone for a nap then will come to get some leftovers.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton smiled relieved, “Oh good to hear he’s going to sleep early for once! Thank you for telling us, Logan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Informed.” Logan corrected</p><p> </p><p>Patton ignored his correction, “Oh does that mean he wants us to leave out the food for him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s the finest idea, Patton, we don’t know when he’s going to wake up so the food could go bad and or it could become cold. So you might as well keep it in the refrigerator”  Logan looked to Patton who just nodded</p><p> </p><p>“So Logan did you put a lot of time for me to practice in the schedule?” Logan turned to see Roman grinning</p><p> </p><p>Logan rolled his eyes, “Yes Roman I put the appropriate amount of time Thomas will need to practice for the audition.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman clapped like an excited little kid, “Yay!” He grinned continuing, “I’ll blow everyone away and then become famous!”</p><p> </p><p>Logan just sighed, shaking his head, deciding to be quiet for the rest of the conversation to leave himself to his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>(-Patton- Third/First Person(?))</p><p> </p><p>Patton continued listening to Roman’s more than enthusiastic rant about the audition once again continuing to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“-And with that we’ll blow the judges away with our spectacular performance!” Patton clapped at the finish of Roman’s speech boosting his ego just a little bit more.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fun Roman! But don’t forget to eat!” He pointed down at Roman’s dinner which had barely been touched</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Thank you Padre I don’t know what I would do with you!” He fell back dramatically like someone had just told him the most outrageous thing he’s heard in his life</p><p> </p><p>Patton giggled and Roman’s dramatics deciding to play along, “Neither would I do without you Ro! It’s like fate brought us together!”</p><p> </p><p>Roman felt his face slightly heat up before coaching it down, “Maybe it did” he gave Patton a wink before turning back to his food to begin eating</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s nice to have another side be so enthusiastic about Thomas’ dreams and morals’ Patton starred, smiling at the creative side</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked up to see Patton staring at Roman leaving him confused, “Patton are you going to finish your food?”</p><p> </p><p>Patton jumped out of his daze, “Uhm.. Yeah sorry, kiddo!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few minutes later Logan sunk down leaving the other light sides alone.</p><p> </p><p>Roman finished and looked up at Patton, “So Padre what are you going to do now?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m probably just going to hang out in my room, what about you Roman?” Patton smile faded slightly at the thought of his room</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was going to practice for the audition again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Was?” Patton eyed Roman curiously </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was hoping to spend time with you..” Roman looked at Patton nervously</p><p> </p><p>Patton stood there frozen.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I mean you don’t have to but if you wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean no I do want to Roman!” Patton quickly corrected himself</p><p> </p><p>Roman perked up, “Well then what should we do Padre?”</p><p> </p><p>Patton hummed thinking, “Why don’t we watch a movie? We can also make a fort of blankets and pillows!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds wonderful!” Both light sides smiled at each other</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Logan rose up in his room, walked over to his desk before sitting down and leaving himself to his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>‘Did I scare off Virgil? I thought I was doing adequately keeping conversation… But then again I’ve never been very good with emotions or conversations.’</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed, getting out his notebook and a pencil.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll make it up to him. But how..?’ He looked down at the paper frustrated</p><p> </p><p>Logan rocked his pencil back and forth willing himself to come up with any ideas.</p><p> </p><p>‘I could ask Roman after all he is the creative side... But he’s also the side that’s the most over the top Virgil wouldn’t like something too big he’d like something small.’</p><p> </p><p>He thought about it for a long while until…</p><p> </p><p>“I got it!” Logan ginned writing down the idea</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll make it up to him after all he did help me with Thomas’ schedule and in his mind space.’</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed but his eyes still shone with determination, ‘Time to make another mind space.. But this time I think I’ll make it a common mind space for the rest of the light sides as well as me and Virgil.’</p><p> </p><p>Logan turned the page in his notebook drawing a building plan in a professional manner.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, I guess I better get to work huh?’ Logan grabbed his notebook as well as his mechanical pencil always favouring the mechanical pencils because he had “more control” over it</p><p> </p><p>Logan began to sink out to make the new mind space when a curious thought came to him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why am I trying so hard to win him back when I don’t even know why he left so suddenly… And I’ve never tried this hard for <em> anyone </em>. No. I’ll worry about this later. There is work to be done.’</p><p> </p><p>With that Logan sunk out working on his project.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder what Logan's planning for Virgil...?</p><p>I'll post the next chapter on the 30th or sooner depending on how much I write!</p><p>Also, what do you guys think about me making a high school human AU? I have two I'm writing one is LAMP w/ soulmates. The other is Prixiety and Logicality w/ Remy and Emile! First is called "Soulmarks" the second one is called "The Food Chain." I might post both but I'm deciding on which first.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's Virgil to do when he finds himself three months in the future with no memory of the last three months...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil yawned, opening his eyes slightly to see a small light. </p><p>He opened his eyes fully to see Logan at his desk working with the small lamp on.</p><p>Logan turned around towards Virgil with a smile, “Did you sleep well love?”</p><p>‘Love..? Love?!’ </p><p>Virgil shot up, “What?!”</p><p>Logan grinned getting up, walking over him and sitting next to him, “You always get so flustered at pet names, cute.”</p><p>“Wait... When did you get in my room..? Re-” He stopped himself instead, finishing the sentence in his head, ‘Remus was carrying me last..? I think?’</p><p>“I was here all night? I told you to get some sleep then I finished off the work” Logan looked at Virgil concerned</p><p>“I.. I’m confused I left you in the library.” </p><p>“Virgil you left me in my library once. That was months ago.” </p><p>“It was..?” Virgil asked</p><p>“Yes, it was three months ago... Virgil are you feeling alright?” </p><p>“The last thing I remember was leaving you in the library and falling asleep..” Lies. Virgil felt bad for lying but it couldn’t be helped they couldn’t find out he’s a dark sid</p><p>“That’s worrisome. Shall we go tell Roman and Patton to see if they have any positive input?”</p><p>“Uh... Sure?” </p><p>Logan held his hand out to Virgil which he took and they sank out together.</p><p>While Logan explained the situation to the other light sides Virgil texted the dark sides telling them about the situation as well.</p><p>“Oh goodness, that’s horrible!” Patton ran over to Virgil who had finished informing the dark sides and had put away his phone, “Did you hurt your head?! Let me take a look-”</p><p>“What did you do to him?!” Virgil saw a flash of yellow and green from behind Patton</p><p>“What did we do?! What are you doing here you snake!” Patton moved aside letting Virgil see Roman pointing a finger at Janus, yelling</p><p>“We came to get Virgil since you guys hurt him!” Remus stood next to Janus yelling at his brother</p><p>“We didn’t do anything to him! Maybe you guys did after all your dark sides!” Roman yelled angrily at Remus and Janus</p><p>“We don’t hurt fellow dark sides! We’re also a family!” Remus fired back at him</p><p>“Family ha! You’re barely a family- Wait. Fellow dark side..?” Roman turned to Virgil who took a step back</p><p>“Yes, fellow dark side this experiment was a mistake.” Janus walked over to Virgil with Remus following in return making Patton run back over to Roman and Logan</p><p>“What experiment.” Logan looked at Virgil with a hurt expression</p><p>“I.. uhm..” Virgil tried to find what to say, failing miserably </p><p>“Well, you see. We're trying to get info on you all and Thomas so we sent our Virgey here to convince you all he’s a light side!” Remus put his arm around Virgil’s shoulder glaring at the light sides</p><p>“It...  It was all an act?” Logan had steeled his face now showing no emotions</p><p>“No! Not.. all of it.” Virgil looked down at the floor unable to face them</p><p>“You- You beast! I can’t believe I thought of you as a friend!” Virgil could hear Roman yelling at him</p><p>“Kiddo… What their saying isn’t true right?” In response, Virgil just shrugged and he could hear Patton bite back a sob, “I trusted you… I let you into our family..!”</p><p>Virgil continued to look away, “I- I’m sorry..”</p><p>Virgil heard Janus move beside him and he turned to face a glare from him, “You’re sorry. After all, we’ve done for you. You’re sorry for deceiving the light sides that we’re so cruel to you.”</p><p>“But they were being so nice I just thought..” Virgil looked back down at the floor with more guilt and dread piling up</p><p>Remus slipped his arm from Virgil's shoulders, “Virge we were your family though. We stood by you and comforted you through panic attacks! You still wish for more though eh?”</p><p>“No, I-” Virgil was interrupted by Logan</p><p>“Anxiety.” Virgil turned his head to Logan seeing a cold glare, “I regret ever meeting you.”</p><p>Everything went black.<br/><br/></p><p>Virgil shot up, his breath rigid.</p><p>‘Right it was just a dream, it was just a dream. A really scary dream.’ Virgil tried to coach his breath back to normal as well as his fast-beating heart</p><p>‘But... Was it just a dream? Is that what’s going to happen when/if they find out..?’</p><p>Virgil sighed looking around his room spotting the dish of food covered by one of Remus’ weird creations that surprisingly was able to keep food warm.</p><p>He went to grab the food to see a small folded paper which he decided to grab instead.</p><p>
  <b>Virgil, you fell asleep so we left you here and put away the stuff in your bag.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Please eat the food and know we’re here if you ever want or need to talk!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m sorry you’re so worried about Logan and the other light sides.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you want we will try not to tell them permanently.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Signed you’re fav dark sides~</b>
</p><p>Virgil smiled down at the note before grabbing his food and digging in finally beginning to calm down.</p><p>By the time he’d finished, he heard three dings from his phone.</p><p>-Dark Sides Group Chat-</p><p>Janus- I hope you slept well, Virgil. Did you enjoy the food?</p><p>Virgil- Yeah thank you. How did you know I got up and ate?</p><p>Remus- My creation was moved and I’m guessing you wouldn’t let people into your room this early.</p><p>Virgil- True. Btw thanks for the note and all.</p><p>Janus- It was the least we could do. You were forced to go into unknown territory. It's not your fault that the light sides fell for our plan so easily that you’ve gotten attached.</p><p>Virgil- Yeah... Well, I think I’m going to get up now could you get rid of your creation Remus?</p><p>Remus- Re Re is on it!</p><p>Virgil- It’s been how long since I’ve used that nickname.</p><p>Remus- Awhile~ ^^</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Virgil smiled at the nickname he used for dark creativity as a kid and turned to see Remus’ creation turn to green smoke slipping under his door towards its creator.</p><p>He read through the chat once more, sighing with relief once again when he read the last thing Janus has said again, thinking back to his dream.</p><p>He heard a few more dings, that snapped himself back to reality and went to check it out.</p><p>-Logan Nerd-</p><p>Logan- Hey Virgil. Patton and Roman made a group chat they want you to be in so I’m warning you about that. I hope I didn’t scare you off last night. I had a good time with you.</p><p>Virgil- Oh so that’s why I keep getting notifications thanks! You didn’t scare me off. I was just... tired.</p><p>Logan- Good to hear. Well, I’ll talk to you later.</p><p>Virgil- Ttyl!</p><p>Logan- ???</p><p>Virgil- Oh it’s the short form for talk to you later, ttyl</p><p>Logan- Ah alright I’ll add that to my cue cards thanks.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Virgil smiled at the texts he’d sent to Logan when he heard another ding.</p><p>‘I might as well see what they’re talking about in the group chat’</p><p>-Light Sides-</p><p>{System} Patton Dad added Roman Princey, Logan Nerd and Virgil Anxiety </p><p>Patton- Yay! Now we can talk more easily with each other!!!</p><p>Logan- Good morning Patton.</p><p>Patton- Morning Low-gan!</p><p>Logan- Patton it’s spelt, Logan.</p><p>Patton- Dad joke.</p><p>Logan- ...Stop.</p><p>Patton- Neverrrrrr</p><p>Roman- Morning nerds!</p><p>Patton- Morning Roman!</p><p>Logan- Good morning Roman.</p><p>Roman- Where’s Emo nightmare?</p><p>Logan- I believe he’s just woken up</p><p>Patton- Well it’s still quite early! I’m making breakfast, what do you all want?</p><p>Roman- Chocolate pancakes!!! </p><p>Logan- Just some fruit also that’s very unhealthy Roman.</p><p>Roman- Who cares? It tastes good!</p><p>Patton- Chocolate pancakes with fruit on the side coming right up!</p><p>Virgil- Sounds good Pat.</p><p>Patton- My son is awake! Morning!!!</p><p>Virgil- Morning dad.</p><p>Logan- I’m going to go do some work could you call me when it’s breakfast?</p><p>Patton- Of course, Logan!</p><p>Logan- Thank you.</p><p>Roman- So Patton would you like to spend some more time with me today?</p><p>Patton- Sure! Why don’t we spend the afternoon and the evening together?</p><p>Roman- Sounds lovely!</p><p>Virgil- More time? Seems like you two are spending a lot of time together huh?</p><p>Roman- I could say the same for you and Logan Hot topic. And do not use the, ‘Aw you think I’m hot' On me again!</p><p>Virgil- Fine~</p><p>Roman- I mean it -.-</p><p>Virgil- Yeah, yeah I get it Princey you don’t want to admit I have better a style then you</p><p>Roman- HOW DARE THOU!</p><p>Virgil- Lol Pat do you need any help with breakfast?</p><p>Patton- Sure it would be fun to spend some time with you!</p><p>Virgil- Great be there soon.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Virgil felt himself laugh and continued to smile throughout the chat.</p><p>“Well I better go help Pat”</p><p>He got up and walked over to his wardrobe of black sweaters and jeans with a desk containing his makeup.</p><p>Virgil appeared outside of the kitchen after speedily getting ready.</p><p>“Hey, Pops.” </p><p>Patton jumped a little not hearing Virgil at first being too concentrated on cooking, “Morning Virge! Could you come and cut up these fruits for me?”</p><p>“Sure.” Virgil made his way over to Patton switching places with him so he could add the pancake batter to the buttered pan</p><p> </p><p>Virgil took two plates of chocolate pancakes to the table, Patton called on the other light sides while carrying a fruit platter, some crofters jam and syrup. Leaving Virgil to run back, get the icing sugar and whipped cream.</p><p>Virgil sat down thinking, ‘Logan is so going to make a comment about how unhealthy this is.’</p><p>Deciding he didn’t want Patton or him to set the table anymore he conjured plates and utensils where there were needed.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me out Virge! It means a lot!” Virgil looked up to see Patton smiling brightly </p><p>“It was nothing…” He blushed from the praise</p><p>Patton opened his mouth to say something else when Roman rose up, “Hello my loyal subjects!”</p><p>Virgil groaned and turned to see Roman, “Princey me and Pat ain’t you’re subjects. You aren’t a king, you're a prince.”</p><p>“How dare thou! Offending me twice in one morning! How shall I deal with this betrayal!” He fell back into his chair dramatically earning himself an eye roll from Virgil- (though behind his hands you could see a small smile) -and a giggle from Patton</p><p>Logan rose up and sat down, “Salutations.” </p><p>Virgil perked up slightly, “Morning Logan!”</p><p>Logan nodded to Virgil giving him a small smile before turning to see the food, “Patton this is so unhealthy! You need more protein and nutrients than this!”</p><p>‘Knew it.’</p><p>An hour later Virgil found himself cuddled up next to Remus while watching a show.</p><p>‘How do I find myself in these situations?’</p><p> </p><p>Virgil went to his room after breakfast wanting to spend some time with Logan but not wanting to bother him so he opted to leave himself to his thoughts. Wrong choice.</p><p>He quickly re-lapsed into thinking about his nightmare and logic quickly went out the window- (LOGAN NOOOOOOOO lol kidding) -he found himself in an anxiety attack.</p><p>Though about ten minutes later he found himself being hugged by Remus and working through a breathing exercise. </p><p>Breath in for four</p><p>Hold for eight</p><p>Out for seven</p><p>Repeat.</p><p>By the time he’d partly calmed down Janus and Remus had moved him to the couch and had put on a childhood show that he’d watch with the dark sides as a child.</p><p>With a tired yawn, he attempted talking, "m sorry..”</p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay Virge it’s not your fault that you have anxiety…” Janus ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, sitting to the left of him</p><p>“We’re here whenever you need us Virgey.” Remus rubbed his arm reassuringly </p><p>“Thanks, guys…” Virgil spoke quietly </p><p>“Ya wanna sleep through the day?” Remus’ continued rubbing his arm while he had his own wrapped around him</p><p>“Do I ever.” Virgil smirked finally giving in to the exhaustion from the dream and the anxiety</p><p>“We’ll be right here when you wake up.” Is the last thing Virgil heard before he drifted to sleep</p><p> </p><p>(Logan POV)</p><p>I let myself fall into the sea of blankets and pillows in the back of one of the many cars sighing.</p><p>‘Well I’ve gotten the screen, most of the cars now I just have to add the grass and a few other features including the food.’ Logan went over what he had to get done not noticing his hand had drifted over to his phone grabbing it</p><p>He looked down at it deciding to text the anxious side.</p><p>-Virgil Adorable-</p><p>Logan- Salutations Virgil. I wanted to see how you are feeling? Are you going to join us for lunch?</p><p>Virgil- I’m going down for a nap rn sry ._.</p><p>Logan- ??? Rn? Sry?</p><p>Virgil- Oh yea. Rn means right now and sry means sorry. So bye.</p><p>Logan- Bye?</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Logan stared at his phone, his body almost flowing with confusion.</p><p>‘Virgil was oddly cold and blunt.. Well, he used to act like that but I thought he had started opening up to us and trusting us? Maybe he’s just tired..?’ Logan sighed shaking his head before spending a few more hours on his public mind space before eating lunch with Roman and Patton</p><p> </p><p>(Janus and Remus POV)</p><p>Remus heard Virgil’s phone go off which he instinctively grabbed ready to delete any hate comments but saw a text from the logical side instead and had decided to reply for Virgil.</p><p>He threw the phone to the other side of the couch at Logan’s cluelessness getting the attention of Janus with the youngest side sleeping on his lap</p><p>“Are you <b>not</b> okay Remus?” Janus looked concerned</p><p>“I’m fine just annoyed at that stupid logical side.” He groaned rethinking about it</p><p>“Yeah, I <b>wouldn’t </b>understand.” Janus shook his head</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder why Janus only lies when Virgil isn't around or not conscious? </p><p>Also, I added a bunch of hints to what Logan's planning have ya'll figured it out yet?</p><p>The next chapter is coming out on the 21st or sooner depending on how much I write!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Unplanned Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically Virgil sleeps with everyone (Not like that!)<br/>Also, I'm scared for the next chapter to see how much energy he has after sleeping so much... (For once)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil stifled a yawn and tried to get up only to notice the weight on top of him.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes to see him laying on Janus and Remus laying on him.</p>
<p>“Janus. Remus, get up.” Virgil tried to get them up with no avail as well as trying to move again</p>
<p>He groaned his face already flushing with embarrassment, “...Re Re, Jan get up”</p>
<p>Remus opened his eyes, “V?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah now get off me so I can get ready.” Virgil tried to get up again but Remus just threw his arms around him</p>
<p>“Nooooo I miss you. You only have time for the light sides nowwwww” Remus seemed genuinely sad</p>
<p>“Remus gaining their trust is part of the mission. I have to spend time with them to gain their trust.” In response, Remus just frowned and buried his head in Virgil’s neck</p>
<p>“Remus. I need to get up.” Virgil began to try to get up again when he felt a hand on his wrist </p>
<p>He turned to see Janus staring at him, “You can stay for ten more minutes, Virgil.”</p>
<p>Virgil looked over Janus’ face one more time before flopping back down, his head laying on Janus’ shoulder while Remus laid across both Virgil’s and Janus’ laps.</p>
<p>“Ten more minutes…” Virgil muttered before drifting back to sleep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil jolted awake to three tugs.</p>
<p>“Jesus!” Virgil yawned, reaching over to his phone to see it was across the couch</p>
<p>“Guys I need to get up!” Virgil tried waking them up but they wouldn’t budge so he lightly pushed Remus’ legs off the couch and went over to his phone to groan</p>
<p>-Light Sides-</p>
<p>Logan- Salutations.</p>
<p>Patton- Morning!</p>
<p>Roman- Good morning nerds.</p>
<p>Logan- By the way, I’ve been working on a project and I would like to show you all sometime next week.</p>
<p>Patton- Alrighty!</p>
<p>Roman- It better be cool.</p>
<p>Logan- Well it’ll be cool but not freezing.</p>
<p>Roman- No, just no. </p>
<p>Logan- ? </p>
<p>Patton- Anyways! Do you guys know if Virgil is awake yet? It was fun making breakfast with him yesterday! </p>
<p>Roman- No but I can help you today Padre!</p>
<p>Patton- Okay I’ll meet you in the kitchen then! </p>
<p>Roman- Can’t wait to see you’re beautiful face</p>
<p>Patton- Roman!!!</p>
<p>Roman-😉</p>
<p>Patton-😳</p>
<p>Logan- It is weird that Virgil isn’t awake…</p>
<p>Patton- That was a nice breakfast! It was more lonely without Virgil though…</p>
<p>Roman- I can go check on him if you’d like?</p>
<p>Logan- He could be sleeping. We don't want to bother him…</p>
<p>Patton- Still it couldn’t hurt to check on him right?</p>
<p>Roman- Exactly! What if the dragon witch kidnapped him?! Or the dark sides…</p>
<p>Patton- I’m sure he’s fine!!!</p>
<p>Logan- Well I checked on Thomas he can still feel Virgil’s effect.</p>
<p>Roman- Okay but he’s still up early normally right?</p>
<p>Patton- Yea…</p>
<p>Logan- I’ll check on him in thirty minutes if he hasn’t replied yet.</p>
<p>Patton- Okay 😟</p>
<p>Roman- Tell me if anyone needs protection! </p>
<p>Logan- Will do.</p>
<p>Roman- Why don’t we all try calling on him a few minutes before Logan checks on him?</p>
<p>Logan- Sure.</p>
<p>Patton- Ok...</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil looked at the time to see that the time Logan promised to check on him was in a minute!</p>
<p>He sunk out appearing in his room before quickly putting on a stylish dishevelled look as quickly as he could and sat in his chair twirling around for a bit feeling himself getting dizzy.</p>
<p>He finished spinning feeling out of it and rested his head on his desk.</p>
<p>“Virgil?” Logan rose up to see Virgil with his head on his desk</p>
<p>“Hey L.” Virgil groaned lifting his still spinning head up</p>
<p>Logan made his way over to him before kneeling down on one knee in front of him looking worried, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, just a little dizzy… Seems like I fell asleep in this chair and each time I moved it spun so when I jolted awake to all your tugs it spun for a good while.” Virgil yawned</p>
<p>“Ah sorry. Let me help you to your bed.” Logan got up, taking Virgil's hand and leading him towards the bed</p>
<p>Virgil felt his face heat up, ‘Not right now gay panic!!!’</p>
<p>Logan helped Virgil get situated in his bed to see his face flushed, “Virgil are you feeling alright?”</p>
<p>Virgil yawned, ‘m fine.”</p>
<p>“You seem tired, why don’t you get some sleep?” Logan moved to get up where he was sitting on the bed</p>
<p>Virgil took his hand, “I slept through yesterday and half-way today. But fine I’ll sleep again but…” </p>
<p>Logan watched Virgil look away, “But what Virgil?” </p>
<p>Virgil glanced at Logan, “Could you maybe stay here at least until I’ve fallen asleep..? You don’t have to but..”</p>
<p>“Sure I’ll stay.” Logan moved to sit next to Virgil </p>
<p>“Thanks…” Virgil closed his eyes falling back to sleep once again and before long Logan joined him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan stifled a yawn and sat up quickly opening his eyes to be met with Virgil’s room.</p>
<p>He looked to the side to see Virgil going through Tumblr on his phone.</p>
<p>“Oh you’re awake. Patton said it’s almost time for dinner. Do you wanna go help him set up the table or do you need more time to wake up fully?” Virgil looked over to Logan though his was still seemed red</p>
<p>“I uh-” Logan cleared his throat trying once again to talk, “How long was I asleep?”</p>
<p>Virgil shrugged, “A few hours at most.”</p>
<p>“Patton wanted to get dinner done quickly because apparently someone was up all night.” Virgil gave him a look of disapproval which make his gut wrench in guilt</p>
<p>Logan began to get up, “Virgil. I didn’t mean to fall asleep… I’m currently working on an important project so I can’t afford to lose any time.” </p>
<p>Virgil pulled him back down, “Haha. Yeah no the rest of the light sides and I have agreed that you’re not allowed back in any of your mind spaces or rooms until you’ve gotten a full night of sleep and two meals.”</p>
<p>“What?! You cannot do this. You won’t be able to stop me anyways.” Logan gave Virgil a glare</p>
<p>Virgil shrugged again, “Yeah I’m not but tw- one person in the mind space can.”</p>
<p>Logan raised a disbelieving eyebrow, “And who’s that?” </p>
<p>Patton rose up out of nowhere smiling, “Me! I can repress powers!”</p>
<p>Logan crossed his arms, “Patton repressing doesn't work.” </p>
<p>Patton pouted following his actions, “Yes, it does! Well for a little bit it does!” </p>
<p>“Patton you seriously can’t think that you can repress something so specific.” </p>
<p>“I can and I do now just give me a minute to concentrate!” So with that Patton closed his eyes, putting his hands in front of him towards Logan which just seemed unimpressed but to the light sides surprise a faint light blue glow began to form around Morality’s hands and around Logan’s body</p>
<p>A few minutes both the light sides looked tired so Virgil clapped to get their attention, “Don’t overdo it for either of you Patton you both look tired. Roman and I will make dinner. You both get some sleep. We'll wake you up when it’s time to eat.”</p>
<p>“Okay! Thanks, kiddo!” So with that Patton jumped onto Virgil’s bed before getting comfortable and falling to sleep</p>
<p>“I thought you’d at least go to your own room but oh well…” Virgil muttered before speaking up a bit and turning to Logan, “You going to take a nap here as well?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s better than sleeping on the couch so I suppose so.” Logan looked over to the bed to see the father figment and looked back at Virgil</p>
<p>Virgil sighed, snapping his fingers making another queen-sized bed on the other side of the room while moving a few things to fit it as well then he looked back to Logan who gave him a thankful look while he sunk out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He appeared in between the kitchen and the living room to see Roman sitting in a relaxed position on the couch.</p>
<p>Roman continued to watch whatever was on the TV, “You back already Padre?”</p>
<p>Virgil walked into the kitchen making his voice shrilly, “Oh yes I missed you soooo much Ro-Ro!”</p>
<p>Roman immediately whipped around to see an unimpressed Virgil.</p>
<p>Virgil crossed his arms, “I really would have thought you’d be able to tell the difference between me and your boyfriend Roman.”</p>
<p>Roman’s eyes widened in surprise, “Wha- Wait, boyfriend?! Do you think he likes me? Like I have been subtly flirting with him but do you think that’s enough? Maybe I should-”</p>
<p>Virgil stopped Roman mid-sentence, “Look it’s cute how you like him and all. I care sooo much! I really don’t though. Anyways we’re making dinner so get up and help me.”</p>
<p>Roman groaned getting up and walking over to Virgil hiding a small smile the whole time they cooked even when they were bickering but soon enough Virgil found himself in his room joined by Roman this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman eyed Virgil worriedly, “Are you sure you’ll be able to suppress your effect on us?”</p>
<p>Virgil just shrugged, placing down the food they had made.</p>
<p>“Uh… Should we wake them up?” Roman looked over to the other light sides sleeping on different sides of the room</p>
<p>Virgil shook his head, “Nah. They can eat when they wake up but before that can you make something to cover the food?” </p>
<p>“Can I? Of course, I can!” Roman grinned waving his hand over the food making an overly fancy gold and red food cover</p>
<p>“Thanks. Now I’m going to sleep. You can sleep with your boyfriend or whatever. I'm just going to make a tiny bed for myself.” Virgil waved his hand over an empty spot on the floor making a blow-up mattress appear covered in blankets with a single pillow</p>
<p>“He’s not my boyfriend! Well… Not yet hopefully… Anyways why don’t you sleep with your boyfriend as well then?” Roman smirked</p>
<p>“He’s not my boyfriend. I’m not explaining myself to you Princey. Go to sleep, you're welcome to stay here or go to your own room I guess it’s a sleepover?” Virgil let himself flop onto him the makeshift bed</p>
<p>“Ooo! A sleepover yes!” Roman eyed Virgil curiously like he had a question</p>
<p>“Spit it out Princey I want to go back to sleep. Again… Geez, I’ve been sleeping way too much…” </p>
<p>Roman looked at Virgil nervously, “Uh… Did you and the dark sides have sleepovers?” </p>
<p>Virgil was taken aback by this, ‘Well this could go one of two ways for my character and I’d rather not fight right now so…’</p>
<p>Virgil smiled sadly, “Yeah we did… We were all pretty close, to be honest, but it’s not like that anymore anyway so I don’t see the point in diving into the past.”</p>
<p>Roman nodded and walked over to where Patton was sleeping not wanting to push deeper into the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil was startled awake from a pillow hitting him in the head which he turned around to see a giggling Patton.</p>
<p>Patton smiled playfully, “Pillow fight!”</p>
<p>Before Virgil could react he was hit with three pillows and fell back onto his makeshift bed.</p>
<p>He heard Logan speaking from behind him, “I don’t know why this is necessary</p>
<p>Virgil heard Roman sigh out of frustration, “Cmon nerd this is his first sleepover with us! Have some fun!”</p>
<p>He smiled wickedly hidden by his makeshift bed before groaning in what sounded like pain but slowly reached his hand to the pillow on his right.</p>
<p>Virgil heard Patton drop his pillow worriedly as well as Logan before Patton rushed over to him and Logan took an uncertain step towards him.</p>
<p>Patton put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “Kiddo are you okay…? What’s wrong? Did we hit you too hard?!”</p>
<p>Virgil shifted over to face Patton with a face with pain which helped hide the pillow he was holding, “Yeah I think I’m okay… I just.” He smiled and hit Patton in the face with the pillow</p>
<p>Roman squealed excitedly, “Oooo! He plays dirty!”</p>
<p>Virgil jumped up grabbing the pillow Patton had dropped as well as Logan’s</p>
<p>He turned towards Logan, “Join me?” In response, he got a nod in response and so he held out his pillow which was quickly taken</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                     </p>
<p>They continued having their pillow war. It had gotten heated at a few parts but they all found themselves giggling on the floor.</p>
<p>“This reminds me of when Deceit and-” Virgil sighed, shaking his head, “Uh nevermind.”</p>
<p>‘It’s not like it matters both sides would never get along so what's the point in telling either of them about each other?’</p>
<p>Logan put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “You have us now.”</p>
<p>Virgil nodded with a small smile finding no reassurance in that statement.</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t we all just hang out down here? I can conjure up a bunch of blankets and pillows!” Patton nodded excitedly</p>
<p>Virgil just shrugged, waved his hand over the extra bed and make-shift bed making them disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Virgil woke up to someone moving around under a blanket. Expecting it to be Janus or Remus he said, “Go back to sleep it’s too damn early for you’re guys nonsense.”</p>
<p>“Uh… What..?” Virgil heard Logan’s voice</p>
<p>Virgil shot up, “Oh my goodness I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean you I meant-...”</p>
<p>Logan sighed, “The dark sides?”</p>
<p>Virgil looked at the ground, “...Yeah.”</p>
<p>He heard someone groan, then a prince-like voice, “Nerd. Emo. Can we deal with this angst at another hour? We stayed up late enough and I need my beauty sleep to look this good!”</p>
<p>Virgil noticed a torso wrapped around Roman’s body, “Ro-ro go back to sleep I’m tired…”</p>
<p>“Logan, hand me my phone.” Logan gave Virgil a confused look but still passed it to him which ended in him taking some blackmail pictures before both of them fell back to sleep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww they’re so cute together!” Virgil woke up to hear Patton squealing </p>
<p>“Ugh… Patton, why are you squealing?” Virgil moved to get up only to notice an arm wrapped around him</p>
<p>He heard Roman laugh, “We’ll make breakfast Emo. Good luck with your boyfriend~”</p>
<p>“He’s not my boyfriend!” Virgil watched Roman sink out</p>
<p>Patton giggled before sinking out as well, “Not yet!”</p>
<p>Virgil groaned and hid his flushed face in his blanket.</p>
<p>He felt Logan move beside him, “Uh… Virgil..?” </p>
<p>Virgil shot up as he was now able to, the weight lifted off the arm that was wrapped around him, “Uhm. Morning! Patton and Roman are making food then you’re finally free of me.”</p>
<p>Logan hummed slightly, “It actually was quite nice the time we had together.” </p>
<p>“Right. You have fun hanging out with the emo and anxious side. Sure.”</p>
<p>Logan nodded, “Well it’s the truth. Like I said in the debate video Patton and Roman can both be very over the top. Unlike them, you’re very down to earth and just nice to hang out with in general.”</p>
<p>Virgil felt his face slightly heat up from the compliment and looked away, “Thanks. Or whatever…”</p>
<p>He heard Logan moving behind him, spared a glance to see him getting up and grabbing his glasses, “So Virgil what type of books do you normally read?”</p>
<p>“Well I used to read mystery like books as a child but now I normally just research survival guides so that Thomas doesn’t die from a bear or something if he ever leaves his house.”</p>
<p>Logan couldn’t help but laugh for a second at that, “Virgil it’s 1 in 2.1 million he would get attacked by a bear. It’s more likely he’d be killed by a bee then a bear.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess that means we’re avoiding bees now.”</p>
<p>Logan just shook his head, “I- That’s not my point Virgil.. You know what, can I see some of your books instead?”</p>
<p>Virgil shrugged walking over to his bookshelf full of books of conspiracies, survival books, mystery books and other books he’d thought would be interesting with Logan following behind him.</p>
<p>Logan began to look through the various books in the average size bookshelf with Virgil leaning on the wall next to it looking bored. </p>
<p>“Virgil?” </p>
<p>Virgil looked up at him, “Hm?”</p>
<p>Logan took out a book from the bookshelf, “What’s this?”</p>
<p>Virgil gave him a blank look without even sparing a glance at the book, “A book?”</p>
<p>Logan tapped the over once more, “I’ve never heard of it though?”</p>
<p>“You obviously can’t know every book in the world Logan.”</p>
<p>The logical side shook his head, “Well in the whole world no but if a side or Thomas reads a book the information of the book and its name comes to the logical part of the brain aka me.”</p>
<p>Virgil finally spared a glance at the look, “You’re right I’ve never read or conjured that book. How did it get here?”</p>
<p>Logan's eyes shone with interest and his intellect, “Well I guess that just means we’re going to have to do research then?”</p>
<p>Virgil just stared at the book with a look of uncertainty, “I guess… So what’s the name of the book?”Logan moved the book down to give Virgil a good look, “<em>The Neutrals.</em><b>”</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm working on an analogical one shot and a LAMP (soulmate) highschool AU yay!<br/>I put my human high school AU on hold for a bit it's Prinxiety and Logicality!<br/>If ya didn't know I'm a multi shipper. Yes, I have a fav ship but I think all of them are undeniably adorable other than ReRom.</p>
<p>Also if I don't upload in a few weeks sorry! I was told some upsetting news and it's putting some extra stress on me so I might not be able to write this AU for a bit. It's kinda hard to get ideas for it! </p>
<p>But I have a one-shot that will be uploaded soon it's Analogical. What do you expect from me lol</p>
<p>Also on a better note in this AU Virgil's able to calm down and fall asleep faster (and be asleep longer) when he's around people. </p>
<p>But he's still the sassy guy he is in the vids just a lil' softer lol</p>
<p>Please take care of yourself, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'm Sorry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, so I'm going hiatus. The explanation/rant is down bellow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To my lovely readers,</p>
<p><br/>
Hey.<br/>
So, first of all, I want to say this was my first fic. <br/>
I was so excited about it at first!<br/>
But that excitement began to dwindle when I started another WIP (I'm currently working on and want at least five chapters ready before I post it) and a One-Shot. (I have more now but uhh-)</p>
<p>I started to realize that my writing style for this was very erratic since I was developing as a writer quickly during that time.<br/>
My love for grammar and the English vocabulary also started in the middle of me writing this fic.</p>
<p>I was also taking inspiration from other writers, not the same ones might I say since I read things quite quickly. <br/>
So while I got inspiration from them my writing style favoured slightly to theirs because I hadn't exactly figured out my writing style. (Pfft I'm talking like I have one now.)<br/>
<br/>
I'm not really happy with this fic in general, to be honest. The characters change personalities so quickly in a span of a few chapters.                                                                                                          It also felt like every chapter I made was just a filler chapter. I was never happy with a chapter other than maybe the first and the second? (Prob not the second.) But I put a lot of work into the first chapter so yeah I felt like it was okay to be happy with it.</p>
<p>I also just don't like writing fics where their not humans honestly. (Like part of Thomas' imagination) <br/>
I only have one other fic that I'm working on that their still part of Thomas' imagination. (I get ideas really quickly. Don't blame me for having so many fics in progress that no one can read yet.)<br/>
<br/>
That will only be a One-Shot from what I can tell. It's full of angst so that's a warning. <br/>
I will be posting other fics eventually, after all, I posted a fluff Analogical One-Shot.<br/>
<br/>
So with that said, I'm going on hiatus. I do not know how long this hiatus will be. I might not even continue this fic.<br/>
With that said I have started the next chapter. It's not going to be a filler chapter if I do make it. <br/>
<br/>
By the way, some thoughts for the fic! <br/>
Okay, so I was thinking. What if I make it so Virgil is polyamorous? I'd probably have him date everyone but maybe Roman and Patton? Sorry, those ships are fine and all just not a thing that would fit in with this fic. <br/>
Ima tell ya who would be dating who.<br/>
<br/>
Janus- Virgil, Remus.<br/>
Remus- Virgil, Janus.<br/>
Virgil- Logan, Janus and Remus.<br/>
Logan- Virgil, Roman and Patton.<br/>
Roman- Patton and Logan.<br/>
Patton- Logan and Roman.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I'm not completely sure if I'd do this. It could never happen.</p>
<p>Back to me going on hiatus from this fic. Look I'm sorry but I just don't have the motivation which is the only thing that makes me do really anything. I know it sounds stupid but I don't have motivation for many things. I'm not completely sure why, to be honest. (Like I take care of myself don't get me wrong! I eat, drink and sleep. Etc. Though it can be hard to do self-care sometimes)<br/>
<br/>
Well, I hope you all have a good rest of you're day/night!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the slight rant!</p>
<p>This looks like a gosh dang formal email.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>